


Famethyst Love

by Rycalla



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All characters have both sets of genitals, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gemitals, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Impregnation, Incest I guess because they're from the same Kindergarten, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Oneshots featuring the Famethyst loving each other. Some of it takes place during Zoo Jasper, some of it after A Very Bad Idea. Some of it interconnected, others not. There's also timeskips and alternate storylines. Some of these can be pretty depraved.
Relationships: Amethyst & Famethyst (Steven Universe), Carnelian/Skinny (Steven Universe), Chip/8XJ, Famethyst/Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe), Famethyst/Jasper (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 25





	1. Raspberry Skinny/Chip

“So where are we going to do this? Can’t use your cubby, your cub is asleep in there,” Skinny Jasper asked.

Chip bit her lip. “Yeah, I really don’t want to wake up Raspberry after how long it took to get her to sleep, but I really want you right now. What about your cubby?” she wondered.

“No. There’s a bunch of cubs nearby. I don’t want them to hear us and have their mothers yelling at us. Cream already got on my case when I had Cat up there the other day. She needs to lighten up. We weren’t being too loud, and I don’t think Swirl was even asleep,” Skinny said.

“Wait a minute! I’ve got it! Let’s go to the waterfall, that just sounds so hot!”

“We’ve done that before, with Carnelian. Humans heckled us the whole time. And one male took you before I had the chance while you were eating out Carnie.”

Chip snickered. “You’re really missing out, not wanting Carnie,” she said.

Skinny sighed. “I totally want Carnie. I would do everything to that little quartz. It doesn’t matter that we’re sisters. Cream and Cat and the other Jaspers are my sisters too and you know much I play with them. She just won’t do it. She prefers that little Amethyst 8XM, probably because she likes breasts and M is stacked while I have next to nothing. Now can we go? I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” she said.

Chip lifted Skinny into her arms and carried her bridal style while walking deep into the human habitat. Yes, humans had taken over the Zoo, but there were still some areas they mostly kept to themselves. They had been peacefully coexisting with the quartz for a long time now, and it wasn’t anything special to see two of them enter the area. 

“Hello Miss Chip and Miss Skinny! Haven’t seen either of you for a while,” a human man said.

“Ess-fifteen, hi. Yeah, we’re having a date, just the two of us. Please don’t bother us. Skinny saved my cub, it’s the least I could do,” Chip said, winking at him.

“I told you, I was just in the right place at the right time to apprehend her before she jumped in the pool. It’s not like Raspberry would’ve drowned, you just didn’t want her in the water,” Skinny said. 

“Ah, I won’t keep you then. Come by and see me some time, beautiful,” S-15 said winking, before he walked off.

“Damn Chip. Just how many human boyfriends do you have?” Skinny asked jokingly.

“Just him and Cue-thirty-four, who you met the last time we were together,” Chip said with a laugh.

“I know all the humans. I delivered a lot of them, remember?”

Once they were alone, Chip set Skinny down and the jasper phased off her uniform. “Which one of us is going to have the tentacle and which of us gets to have the vagina?” the tall gem asked. All Gems normally had both a tentacle penis and a vagina, but with shapeshifting abilities they would often just have one or the other.

“I think I’ll keep both, you can have whatever you want,” Chip said.

“Oh, you’re no fun. Well, I suppose it has been a while since I’ve received so I’ll have just the pussy. Last couple of times I was with Cat I had the tentacle,” Skinny said, shapeshifting her body appropriately.” Now, get rid of your uniform so we can mate.”

Chip was a shy Amethyst. She hesitated, looking Skinny in the eyes. The Jasper had a hungry look, and Chip wanted her too, but she was always embarrassed.

“What’s wrong Chipper? It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” Skinny purred.

“Not since I had Raspberry. Maybe I should get rid of the vagina after all. My female parts are a mess,” Chip said in a tiny voice.

“No they aren’t. Trust me, I’ve seen them worse than yours could possibly be and you could always shapeshift it tighter. You only had one cub; some of the quartz had two. You should see Cat’s. Keep it; it’ll make this more fun. C’mere,” the Jasper said. She pulled Chip against her. The Amethyst palmed her small breasts while she put a hand down the bigger gem’s pants.

“Please don’t,” Chip said.

“Don’t you want to have sex? You’re the one who took me out here. Poor shy Chipper. I promise I won’t hurt you, I just want to feel it,” Skinny said, putting her finger inside the Amethyst’s entrance. “I know you want it. You’re dripping wet. It doesn’t feel so bad. It is a little stretched, but that’s to be expected. Was one of the Amethysts teasing you about it? Don’t be afraid, I won’t reject you.”

Chip breathed hard. She liked Skinny touching her but she still wasn’t sure. “I tried to have sex with Kay the other day. She said it was a wreck,” she said.

“You’re listening to 8XK? She’s just trying to make herself feel better about her own body. We had to pull that huge Jasper egg out of her. Don’t you remember? You were with me, helping her. You know how she poofed right afterward because she tore something. You had no problem birthing Raspberry,” Skinny said, sliding another finger inside. Chip finally phased her clothes away. The Jasper’s free hand squeezed a swollen breast. “There you go, pretty Chippy. Mmm…big juicy Amethyst titties. Are you nice and full of milk? You want me to suck on them?” 

“Yeah, they kinda hurt. But you’re just being nice. They’re not attractive at all, my cub ruins them,” Chip said.

“Stop putting yourself down, it’s not helping the mood. You’re a beautiful, powerful Raspberry Amethyst and you should act like it. If anyone should feel bad about themselves, it’s me. I’m a defective Jasper, but I don’t let that get to me. You’re one of the nicest Amethysts here. If I thought you weren’t worth it, I would’ve never taken your offer to come out here,” Skinny said, slipping her fingers out and wrapping the hand instead around Chip’s impressive cock. “You’re always so big too, I love it. Almost as big as 8XF’s and she’s got the biggest tentacle out of all the Amethysts.”

Chip sighed happily and let Skinny jack her. She continued to knead the Jasper’s little breasts. Skinny planted loving kisses on her large breasts, licking around the nipples. Chip trilled. She was enjoying it finally.

“What was that cute little noise? I’ve never heard you do that before, and I’ve known you for thousands of years,” Skinny asked.

“It’s the noise I make for Raspberry when she nurses. I really don’t know why,” Chip said.

“It was so adorable. Can you do it again for me?” Skinny asked. Chip trilled again and Skinny wrapped her lips around a dark red-violet nipple to suckle.

“My furry baby Jaspcub, take as much milk as you’d like from Mamathyst,” Chip said. She was getting into it, and that pleased her partner more than anything else she had done. She was getting hard from the Jasper’s hand and mouth. Chip decided to return the favour Skinny had done for her and slipped her finger into the Jasper’s entrance. “Oh stars, your pussy is so tight and warm. You’re an expert shifter.”

Skinny let go, milk dripping down her chin. “When you’re up close and personal with as many pussies as I am, you learn a thing or two how to make them properly. That, plus I’ve never had a baby, at least not yet. I’d nurse the other nipple, but you have to have enough tasty milk left for your precious cub,” she purred, arching her back as the Amethyst fingered her.

“Don’t worry about it. I make plenty,” Chip said. 

Skinny grabbed Chip’s hand and pulled it from her. “Sit down on the ground, we’ll see what we can do,” she said.

The Amethyst sat back on the grass, legs spread. Her penis was rock-hard and her pussy was simply gushing. Skinny pushed her onto her back, straddled her and started kissing her. The red-violet gem started laughing.

“Now what am I going to do with you? There are so many good ideas; I don’t want to get to the main event just yet. Hmm…let’s see. I could suck on your big, thick tentacle, maybe. I could eat you out, tempting. You could eat me out…decisions, decisions. It’s so hard to decide, it all sounds so good!” Skinny said.

Chip pushed her off, gently. “Then let me decide for you, you sexy little Jasper. And I like the idea of that last one. Lay there and let ol’ Chippy make you scream!” she said excitedly. She pushed Skinny onto her back instead and the Jasper spread her legs wide.

The Raspberry Amethyst drew her long, rough tongue across Skinny’s tight slit. She licked between the soaked lips, prodding at the little hole, but not yet delving inside. The tall orange gem grabbed her by the hair and held her head down.

“Stars yes, that’s it. Get in there good. Put that long hot tongue in me, Prime!” Skinny yelled in delight, purring at the same time. Chip continued to tease her entrance, lapping up every last drop of her slick.

Skinny threw back her head and moaned loudly as Chip finally pushed her tongue inside. Chip gave her a long loving lick. Inside and out, as her fingers found the Jasper’s clit and rubbed. The Amethyst lapped slowly, searching for that special spot inside that would drive Skinny wild. She knew exactly where it was, but pretending she didn’t was more fun.

“Right there! Yes! Keep doing that! I’m gonna come!” The Jasper cried as Chip found her sweet spot and prodded it with her long tongue. The Amethyst purred as she continued. The Jasper tasted earthen, with a hint of citrus. Only slightly different than another Amethyst, but Chip knew both well. This was not the first time she had been with anyone, not the first time she had been with Skinny. Not by a long shot.

Skinny cried out and arched her back, rewarding the Amethyst with her release. Chip kept at it, though she badly needed her own. Pre was oozing out of her tentacle.

“Skinny, hey, can we…?” Chip began, her shyness returning.

“Oh yeah, you absolutely need it. How you want to do this? I could ride, if you want. Or you could take me against a wall. You could just scootch up a little, if you want face-to-face. Or do you want me on my knees like you had Carnie last time?” Skinny asked, eyes bright.

Chip picked her up again and went over and got into the pool with the waterfall with her. She sat down in the water and pulled the Jasper against her. Her large tentacle teased the orange gem’s pussy lips.

“Oh my stars, stop teasing. Just put it in me!” Skinny cried.

The Raspberry Amethyst pushed in slowly, purring as she did like only a quartz could. Skinny clung to her, joining in the purring as well because it felt good. 

“You are always such a good shifter. We fit like gloves,” Chip said. Skinny laughed like it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

“Anything for you,” Skinny said, kneading the Amethyst’s large breasts again. Chip thrusted slowly and deeply. “Ah! Haven’t been filled like this since last time with Sharky!”

“I’m as good as 8XF and more,” Chip growled, picking up the pace.

The Jasper felt something familiar trying to force its way in. “Are you knotting?” she asked.

“Yeah. Can’t help it, you feel so good. C’mon, nothing bad is gonna happen. You’re not in heat, so it’s not like I can get you pregnant,” Chip said, pushing the knot inside.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!”

“I’m close…”

“Already?”

“Yeah.” The Amethyst looked horribly embarrassed.

“I’m near my edge too. It’s okay Chippy. Fill me up with your hot Amethyst cream!” Skinny exclaimed delightedly.

It took a few more thrusts before the Amethyst came, emptying herself into the tall Jasper. Skinny reached her peak almost the same time. They stared into each other’s eyes as they basked in the afterglow, cuddling.

“I needed that,” Chip said.

“I need to get back to see to my sisters, but I don’t know if I can move. You’re just too snuggly,” Skinny said, nuzzling the red-violet Amethyst.

“We can stay here for a while. You said Carnelian has everything covered with the new Jasper,” Chip said. “You want to go for another round?”

“You know it!”


	2. Initiation (Amethyst X Sharky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain depraved. It's scary the things I come up with.

“Okay, 8XM. You’ve visited us enough times, and you say you’re going to stay for a few days this time. I suppose now is as good as any to talk about official initiation into the Famethyst. I have the cubs all in the care of the Rose Quartzes and Holly Blue can’t do much of anything to stop us anymore, so this is the perfect time to do it,” Amethyst 8XF, better known as “Sharky”, told Amethyst. The smaller gem was visiting her sisters, and they had sprung this on her out of nowhere. About forty quartz, most of them Amethysts had surrounded her.

“I’m already a member of the Famethyst,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah, but there’s certain things we do here. And we want you to be cool with it. You’re one of us; you should act like it. Don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you,” 8XJ said.

“I am cool with you guys. I know you have wild orgies all the time, and even though you are my sisters I’ll join if that’s what you want. It’s not like I haven’t ever been with any of you already, and you’re always sleeping with each other even though you’re all sisters too. And there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the Amethyst cubs from any two of you so maybe it’s not as bad an idea as I once thought it was. You have my permission,” Amethyst said.

“You haven’t been with everyone, just me and Skinny,” Carnelian said with a grin.

“You’re just so cute M. I’m sure all of us here have had thoughts about being with you. I know I have,” 8XJ purred.

“If there’s anything you don’t like, just tell us, we’ll stop,” Sharky promised.

“I don’t know, I can get pretty weird. At least my friend Vidalia says so,” Amethyst said.

“Bet you like it rough, huh M?” 8XG asked excitedly.

“Oh stars yes,” Amethyst said, phasing her clothes off. If she was going to do this, she might as well get into it. The quartz stared.

“Gorgeous,” Sharky remarked.

“Such nice tits,” 8XL said.

“You thought I was kidding? I told you guys all about how awesome she is right after she knocked me up,” Carnelian piped up.

“We were busy making our own cubs, pipsqueak. Hexa and Lavender and Swirl and all the rest,” Sharky said.

“The only cub you made was our Hexa, despite your intent with Holly Blue,” 8XH said.

“Next time I’m not gonna invite other Amethysts. And I’ll be the one that gets pregnant,” Sharky muttered.

“Can’t see 8XF carrying a cub. She’s almost always got a huge dick like right now,” Skinny Jasper whispered to Carnelian loud enough for most of the other gems to hear.

“I heard that! I can sacrifice my shapeshifting for a year so I can have a cub! It’s not necessary!” Sharky yelled, but she turned to Amethyst. “However, you get the full deal. I’m going to enjoy you,” she purred.

“Yeah, good luck with that. It’s not gonna fit. I mean, wow, that thing is massive,” Amethyst said.

“No fair! I came out right above her! I should get M first!” L protested.

“I’m the biggest and strongest Amethyst, so I get to plow M before the rest of you. You want to fight me for her?” Sharky asked, showing the fangs that gave her her name. 

“No. You’re mean. You don’t fight fair,” L said.

“Shouldn’t I have a say in this?” Amethyst asked. 

Sharky groped her breasts. “So nice and big and heavy. Firm too. Hey Jay? You want to come over here and suck on one of these?”

“You’re just inviting Jay to spite me,” L hissed.

“What of it? Have you changed your mind about fighting me?”

8XJ joined her sister. “So pretty. M, someday you’ll have to teach us how to shapeshift as well as you do,” she said.

“It’s not all that hard,” Amethyst said. “And speaking of hard, I can see a lot of you straining against your pants. Why not get rid of them like I did?” One by one, the quartz all phased away their own uniforms. The last of them was shy Chip.

“You wouldn’t want me,” the Raspberry Amethyst said.

“Oh, c’mon Chip. I love all of you,” Amethyst said.

“M wants Chippy’s cubs?” H asked.

“She’s going to have mine once I’m done with her,” Sharky growled.

“Yeah, I’d like cubs from any of you,” Amethyst said, “but I can’t have any. I’m infertile.”

“Yeah, Carnie and I learned that when she was locked in the closet with us. She can obviously sire, but she can’t form eggs,” Skinny said.

Sharky kept feeling up Amethyst. “That’s too bad. She’d be so cute with a belly full of eggs. She’s so soft,” she said, stroking the smaller Amethyst’s belly. Amethyst shivered and moaned.

“Look at that tentacle. She’s ready to go too!” Jay exclaimed.

“Pretty good sized on such a tiny gem,” one of the Jaspers said.

“You want it Jay?” Amethyst asked.

“Not right now, 8XF would kill me,” Jay said, taking over where Sharky left off with the younger Amethyst’s plump breasts.

“Someone can have it. I’m only interested in her pussy at the moment,” Sharky said.

Skinny approached. “You helped me before, M. I should return the favour,” she said, dropping to her knees in front of the small gem.

“I already…ah…! Told you…just call me Amethyst,” Amethyst said. Jay had started sucking on her left breast and kneading the right. Sharky was feeling between her legs.

“Most of us are Amethysts,” 7XK said.

“I am going to give each one of you…Stars, that’s good Sharky…a name someday,” Amethyst said. 

“Want something inside, Little Amethyst?” Sharky asked.

“You’re a little too big, I’m afraid, already…oh yes, do that again… told you,” Amethyst said.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, just yet. And we’ll get to that; there are ways to make it fit, Shapeshifter,” Sharky said, caressing the smaller gem’s folds with a finger.

Skinny took that opportunity to start sucking on Amethyst’s tentacle. Carnelian cheered her on, which naturally amused all the other quartzes. Jay let go of Amethyst’s breasts, in hysterics.

“Why you never do that for me, Jasper? I’m as good as the runt!” Jay cried.

“I asked you a question before the Jasper cut in, little one,” Sharky purred in Amethyst’s ear.

“Diamonds…just do it already,” Amethyst said, thrusting into Skinny’s mouth. Sharky slid a thick finger into the short Amethyst and caressed her silken walls. “Yeah…right there…fuck.”

“Sheesh Jay, it’s not that funny,” the Jasper from before said.

“Someone else can take over for me. I’ve had my turn. Now, as for you, Cat…” Jay said, going over to the Jasper and tackling her.

Carnelian nearly knocked some of the Amethysts over, eager to have her own fun and take Jay’s place. 

“Of course. That was an invitation, wasn’t it, Little Red?” Sharky asked.

“A very big invitation! I haven’t had a piece of M since I had the cubs!” Carnelian cried delightedly. She nuzzled against Amethyst and purred. She poked at her nipples. “Jay didn’t take it all, did she? Please tell me you’ve got some milk left.”

“Carnie, that’s repulsive!” 7XC, a smaller Amethyst (though not nearly as short as Carnie or 8XM) yelled.

“No, it isn’t. It’s fucking hot, and it feels good,” H said.

“You’ve got to be the only Amethyst who thinks there’s anything wrong with it,” 7XK said.

“It’s for her cubs,” C insisted.

“They’re my cubs too and it’s not like they’re starving. In fact, they’re heavy for their age. Just shut up, 7XC, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Carnelian said, before she latched on. Amethyst grabbed the other little quartz’s hips and held her to her.

“Keep going, Skinny, I’m close…” Amethyst moaned.

“Yeah, she is. I don’t know if I can get my finger out,” Sharky said.

The other quartzes were kind of getting bored with the show and decided to focus on each other instead. It was a perfect opportunity for a full-on orgy with the cubs being babysat, which was rare anymore.

With a pleased cry, Amethyst soon came. She dug her nails into Carnelian’s hips, holding her tight to her. Skinny was used to larger quartzes and could swallow all of the small gem’s release without choking. 

“That’s a good girl,” Sharky purred, pulling her finger free, Amethyst’s juices running down her hand. Carnelian hardly looked like she noticed, still sucking away at the slightly shorter gem’s nipples. Skinny let go and backed off just enough to watch as Amethyst’s spent tentacle receded back inside her. The big Amethyst licked her hand clean. “Carnelian, back off. I’m ready to take her.”

The little red quartz let go and sat down next to her sister. 

“This is going to be interesting,” Skinny said.

Sharky faced Amethyst. “We’re going to have to be careful with this. I imagine you’re going to have to ride and we’ll have to go slow for a while. I’ll be gentle, but you have to shapeshift yourself to be able to fit me. It’ll be fun, I promise. Afterward you can go play with anyone you’d like, but I really want a chance to fuck you. If it hurts too much, just tell me and we can stop,” she said.

“It’s not like I’m some tight virgin,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah, but you were worried earlier about it fitting and all,” Sharky said. Her member was huge. At least sixteen inches long and as wide as Amethyst’s arm. Even with shapeshifting, the smaller gem wasn’t sure she could take it, but she planned to try.

Sharky sat back against a wall and pulled Amethyst down onto her lap. The smaller Amethyst was nervous, but she was as ready for this as she was going to be. Sharky pushed the head of her massive dick against Amethyst’s slit, letting her partner adjust her form. Amethyst shifted wider until the tip slipped inside. 

“Mmm…yes…” the small Amethyst moaned. She began slowly lowering herself, taking more and more of the much bigger gem into her, making wonderful noises the whole way.

“Oh wow, she’s doing it!” Carnelian cried.

“Don’t take too much too fast, gorgeous. Nobody is going to make fun of you if you can’t handle the whole thing,” 8XG said.

“It took me several tries to be able to take 8XF all the way,” H added. “I still have trouble with it sometimes.”

“I can take her, trust me. It’s not as thick as an egg, and I’d manage those if I could have any,” Amethyst said. Once she had taken five inches, she pulled back so just the tip was inside her, and then forced herself back down, taking in an additional inch. “Diamonds! Sharky, you feel so good!”

The larger Amethyst began thrusting slowly, pushing even more of herself into her partner. “Your pussy is so snug and warm,” she purred. She reached up and pinched and rolled Amethyst’s hard nipples. Milk dripped and Sharky sucked it off her fingers. “I’m getting close.”

“No you don’t! You don’t get to get off until you’re in all the way! I’m only halfway there,” Amethyst growled as she continued, the tip pushing into her cervix.

“It’s okay, M, I can usually give more than one round,” The big Amethyst purred.

“I don’t care, just let me get adjusted,” Amethyst said, managing to take two more inches. “Okay, you’ll have to help me.”

Sharky nodded and thrusted a little faster, deeper and finally, at long last, their hips met. Amethyst looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing how she actually managed to accommodate the huge cock. She touched the bulge it made in her belly in amazement.

“Wow, she actually took it!” 8XG exclaimed, 7XK taking her from behind. 

“Good going, 8XM,” Carnelian said with a grin.

“How does it feel? Bet you like it,” Jay said, still canoodling with Cat the Jasper.

“Oh yeah…” Amethyst purred. Sharky picked up the pace now that Amethyst had adjusted. It was clear from all the noise she was making, the small gem loved every moment. The short gem tightened herself so it felt even better, Sharky stretching her nicely.

It didn’t take long. The large gem couldn’t hold back anymore and came hard, filling the smaller Amethyst up with her semen, the shorter gem following seconds later. “You…little...I told you I was close!” Sharky yelped.

“Heh-heh, yeah,” Amethyst said with a smirk. She patted her belly, which had taken so much of Sharky’s seed she looked pregnant.

“Oh, she’s a brat,” 8XH said.

Sharky slid out slowly. Though she was still hard, she had had her turn. Amethyst rolled onto her back, breathing hard.

“Give me a minute,” the small gem said. After she had recovered for a few minutes she sat up. “Okay, who’s next?”

All the quartz raised their hands. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Six Hot Amethysts Versus Holly Blue Agate (Holly/8XJ/Sharky/Random Amethysts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this thing was as long as heck and I kept needing to go back and revise it. The next one shouldn't take too long because I have a good idea where to go with it.

Sharky sniffed at the air. She rested in her cubby with her current partner 8XH curled up with her, but she was sure she smelled something different. A smell of quartz, but not like an Amethyst like her. Yes, all of the quartz were in heat, but it was different than that. 

The large Amethyst crawled over to the edge, alert and searching around. 8XH rolled over and watched her. “What’re ya doing?” the other Amethyst asked.

Sharky didn’t answer. She kept sniffing, searching for the source. It wasn’t an Amethyst, a Jasper, not even the little Carnelian. It wasn’t a Rose Quartz either, so that only left one that it could be.

Holly Blue Agate.

A smile curled across the Amethyst’s face and she licked her chops. The Agate had locked herself in her office ever since the quartz started going into their mating cycles and hadn’t come out for a long time. Sharky slinked down out of her cubby, moving like a prowling cat, not caring that she hadn’t phased her uniform on. She made a stop by where her good friend Amethyst 8XJ was asleep with her mates, a Jasper named Cat and Amethyst 8XK.

“Hey, Jay, wake up,” Sharky said, prodding the other Amethyst. She didn’t want to wake up the other two gems so she had to be quiet.

“What?” The slightly smaller Amethyst asked, opening one eye.

“You fell asleep.”

“Anyone would fall asleep with two frisky mates repeatedly trying to breed with ya,” Jay said. “Why are you here? You bored with H already and want a piece of me?”

“Not right now. I’m not going to abandon H. She is going to have a cub, I’m going to take care of her, but Holly is out of her office. I’m gonna go and see if I can convince her to mate. I like you, wanna come along?”

Jay sniffed the air. “Yeah, I can smell her. I think I can hear her too. Look down there! 8XA and 7XD are having a fight, she’s trying to break it up, and that skinny little Jasper is goading them on because she finds it funny. This will be amusing,” she said, getting up and stretching out, just as nude as Sharky.

8XA was almost as big as Sharky and Jay, but 7XD was agile and had her in a headlock when the other two Amethysts joined them. Skinny Jasper was lying on her stomach on the ground, watching the fight, though nobody was sure how comfortable she could be considering her gem placement.

“Isn’t there someone else you could bother?” Sharky asked the orange gem.

“The Betas don’t want me around right now. Carnelian wants to be alone for now; I think she’s carrying an egg. And Cat would rather be with Jay and Kay, and Cream has been with one of the other Amethysts. Rust and Tabby are together, and don’t want me joining in. At least I’m over my heat,” Skinny said.

“Cat is asleep. I’m right here,” Jay said.

“I know what you want, 8XF. Holly Blue is mine! And if you try to take her, I’ll pummel you too!” 7XD growled, baring her teeth at Sharky. A took that opportunity to bite her arm and make her let go. The larger Amethyst lunged at Jay instead.

“Now look what you did Cheeky and 8XJ! You did not need to join in! I had this under control! BLUE DIAMOND WOULD NOT LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!” Holly yelled.

“My name is Sharky,” The giant Amethyst growled.

“Yeah Holly, you’d be so happy to tell her alllll about how the Amethysts and Jaspers are out of control because they’re in heat and doing what they’re supposed to be replacing the Kindergartens with their own forms, making as many quartz as possible,” Skinny said.

“Be quiet off-colour Beta! This is between the Amethysts and me!” The Agate yelled. Skinny flipped her off and continued watching the Amethysts tear into each other.

“Hey you, Holly Blue, want to get out of here and let these guys kill each other?” Amethyst 8XB said in a huskier-than-usual voice, hugging Holly from behind. Everyone was too busy fighting to see her sneak up.

“What is the problem with all you lazy hairballs?” Holly snarled, even though she was pretty sure she knew exactly what was going on. She was a quartz too; she could smell the Amethysts’ heat. She knew they were after her.

“Stop it! There has to be a better way to resolve this. 8XA, you shouldn’t be fighting anyway, you’re carrying!” 8XG yelled as she tried to break it up.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be with Holly,” A said, on Sharky’s back, tearing some of her hair out.

“Hey, G is right. There is a better way! We could all have Holly!” Sharky cried, throwing the other Amethyst off her. The Amethysts all stopped fighting immediately, intrigued by the idea.

“That could work,” 7XD agreed.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” A exclaimed as she got up and brushed herself off.

“We’ll take turns!” Jay cried.

Naturally, Holly heard all this. “What are you talking about? What do you mean you can all ‘have’ me?” she yelped.

“Aw, c’mon Holly Bluetiful, we know you want…no, need us,” Jay purred.

“That’s…nonsense!” Holly sputtered.

Skinny laughed hysterically. Sharky had had enough of her. “Scram, little Jasper! You’re just trouble!” she roared.

“Make me, Prime,” the Jasper said, sticking out her tongue.

“Okay,” Sharky said, picking her up and throwing her into a pool. Skinny pulled herself out and shook herself off like a dog and retreated to where the humans were hiding while the quartz were in heat.

“That gets rid of that problem,” Sharky said, dusting her hands off. “Now, as for our lovely Holly Blue…”

The Agate pushed B away and turned to go back to her office, but was blocked by Jay and G. “Aw, c’mon Holly. You say Blue Diamond wants more quartz and there are no more Kindergartens, wouldn’t you think she’d love more high-class Agates instead of nothing but Amecubs and Jaspcubs?” Jay asked.

“I don’t need you! I may be affected by this stars-damned heat, but I could send for an Agate mate from Homeworld if I want cubs!” Holly yelled.

“Yeah, but you won’t. You wouldn’t want them to see what a mess you’ve made here and report back to Blue Diamond. You’ve been demoted and humiliated enough, you’d never want to risk it happening again,” A said.

“She’s probably just worried she’d have nothing but a bunch of fluffy baby Amethysts with us,” 7XD taunted.

“There is that,” Holly spat.

“What’s wrong with Amecubs? G has one, and I’m having one,” A said, patting her belly.

“If Deeds didn’t kill her with the two of you fighting,” Sharky said.

“If you didn’t kill her when you threw me, more like!” A shot back angrily, but then she softened. “I’m sure she’s fine, she is an Amethyst after all.”

“I don’t need your brats! Let me go, you filthy Amethysts!” Holly screamed, but her heat was getting to her. The scent of the Amethysts was making her nethers tingle.

Sharky purred. “Oh yes, we are filthy Amethysts. Very bad Amethysts. You need to take us all into your office and punish us…” she said.

The Agate relented. She couldn’t deny it anymore, she needed to be satisfied and six large horny Amethyst studs after her was just too tempting a thing to pass up. “…fine,” she grumbled.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” Jay said, teasing.

“Yes you did! In my office, now. All six of you. I don’t want young humans or 8XG’s cub seeing this. You want me, you’ll have me, but I’m not going to make it easy. You all are going to do exactly as I say or else I’ll kick you out. Only obedient gems are worth my time, and you’ve all proved time and again you’re anything but, so I don’t expect much out of you, but I’ll give you a chance. Impress me,” Holly hissed, opening the door to her office and letting the Amethysts file in. She closed the door behind her.

“Look at this, girls. Posh digs, Holly. You’ve got an actual bed, much nicer than our blanket nests,” A said, sitting down on it.

“Uniforms off, all of you,” Holly ordered. Sharky and Jay were already nude, but the other Amethysts phased off their uniforms. Sharky was the biggest of them, but they were all very impressive. A, as she couldn’t shapeshift due to being pregnant, kept both sets of genitalia. So did G, even though she didn’t have to because she wasn’t pregnant. She had already had a cub and couldn’t conceive again just yet. Her pheromones from having the cub and the fact that most of the Amethysts took turns nursing it was what had triggered the insane heat in the first place.

“I win,” Sharky said, looking at her fellow Amethysts. She had seen them all naked before, but she was still proud of herself. 

“Be quiet Cheeky, although I admit you are…very well endowed. 8XJ, you’re not bad either,” Holly said, running her gloved fingers across Sharky’s rapidly hardening length.

“8XM calls me Sharky…I prefer that,” The big Amethyst said with a pleased sigh.

Holly pushed her back. “You do NOT correct me, 8XF! If I have to tell you again, I will make you leave! I will call you what I want to, and you will listen and obey!” She yelled.

“Yes Holly Blue, I’ll be good,” Sharky said in a defeated voice. She needed Holly and was not going to risk ruining her fun by running her mouth like usual.

“Smart move, Cheeky. Oh my, you’re certainly bigger than an Agate mate would be,” Holly said, squeezing the Amethyst’s full breasts.

“Me and the Amegirls here are far better than any other mate you could have,” Sharky purred, enjoying the attention to her tits. She had shapeshifted them for this very reason. 8XH would play with them too.

“A bunch of big furry Amethysts being better than another Agate? I doubt it,” Holly said softly, but they all knew she wasn’t being serious. Sharky had her eyes closed and was purring like a cat. The other Amethysts were all watching, Jay and B were touching themselves. “You two! Stop it! I didn’t give you permission to masturbate in my office!”

“Yes Holly Blue!” The two Amethysts cried, saluting her. 8XA started snickering.

“You be quiet too. Now Cheeky, I want you here. And 8XJ…come here. Let’s see where I can fit you,” Holly said, phasing her clothes off. Sharky hugged her and nuzzled while Holly continued to knead her breasts. Jay got behind her.

“I can fit anywhere you want to put me,” Jay said happily.

“You got nice titties too, Holly,” 8XB said.

“Imma suck ‘em,” Sharky said.

“You may as long as you keep those sharp teeth of yours to yourself. Don’t even think about biting,” Holly said, giving a last squeeze to a firm violet mammary. 

Almost as soon as Sharky latched on, Jay took it upon herself to grab Holly from behind and roughly thrust inside the Agate’s drenched pussy. “For someone who claims she doesn’t like us, your body says otherwise,” Jay purred.

Sharky growled against Holly’s breast. She wanted to be the first one to take the Agate, now she’d have to wait for her sister to have her turn. Unlike one of the smaller Amethysts, there was no way she’d be able to fit alongside Jay and the other Amethyst knew it. That was why she had done it. Jay reached around and ran her fingers across Holly’s belly. The blue gem whimpered in pleasure.

“Hey Sharky, feel this,” Jay said, her hand stopping. The larger Amethyst felt the Agate’s middle, feeling several hard spots. “She’s ovulating. You can feel the eggs. I feel three, but there might be more she’s hiding in there.”

The rest of the Amethysts looked very interested. Quartz sires had a 90 percent impregnation rate, so there was no way Holly wasn’t going to have cubs from this. “Oooh, we’re gonna breed her. I hope Jay doesn’t sire all of them. Amy needs a sister,” G said. Amy was her cub.

“She’s already getting a sister. You knocked L up,” B remarked.

“Most of you have eggs in you too!” Holly spat. 

“Don’t be that way Holly. I know you’re enjoying the whole situation. You need this attention badly. The cubs are gonna be so cute, I hope they’ll be mine,” Jay said.

“I never said I wanted cubs!” Holly snapped, though she couldn’t deny she felt good.

“You’ve got multiple eggs; they probably won’t all be Amecubs. Maybe Blue Diamond will promote you if you provide her with more Agates,” B said.

Sharky licked at a hard nipple with her sandpaper tongue. Holly groaned. She was just pretending not to like this. Jay pounded her at her fastest and hardest.

“I’m knotting, you better be ready,” Jay growled.

“I can take anything you Amethyst bitches can do!” Holly snapped. 

Jay grinned. “I’m glad you think so,” she said.

“Jay is so sexy, she can have me next,” 7XD said.

“No fair, I like her too!” B protested.

“She has two other mates already, including one of the Jaspers,” G said.

“Oh, don’t worry about that G. There’s more than enough of me to go around,” Jay said, pushing her knot into Holly. The Agate yelped. “Oh c’mon Holly, don’t tell me that hurt. Admit it feels good, I know it does. You’re close; I can feel you clamping down on me.”

Holly just about collapsed against Sharky. The Amethyst let go of her breast and held her head to her chest. “That’s our girl. Let us love you,” the Amethyst said softly, stroking the Agate’s hair.

“Now let’s make some cubs!” Jay cried, pushing in ever faster. Holly had her eyes closed, and she finally looked like she was enjoying herself. It was no wonder, even though she generally had sex with other Amethysts and a Jasper, Jay was very experienced and she knew just where the sweet spot was.

Holly cried out, coming hard. Jay followed almost immediately, letting out a feral cry as she filled the Agate with her fertile seed. “Oh, that’s good…” Holly purred.

“I told you we were better than any Agate,” Jay said, sliding her softening tentacle out of the Agate with a gush of their combined fluids. “Okay, Sharky, your turn. Deeds, if you want me, you’re gonna have to get me ready again somehow. Holly already told us we aren’t to be touching each other.”

“I said not to touch yourselves, nothing about touching each other. You’re supposed to be breeding. If you want to mate, that’s fine,” Holly said, Sharky lining herself up.

“If Jay hadn’t already loosened you up I’d want you to shapeshift it wider. I don’t want to hurt you, especially considering you’re going to conceive later,” Sharky said before she squeezed inside.

“Oh yes…such a big Amethyst,” Holly said. Sharky licked her face, pushing her massive tentacle in slowly.

“Imma give you a nice creamy gift, right in where the eggs are. Then they can be my little gemlings,” Sharky said, hilting in the Agate. That was when she noticed 8XB right behind Holly trying to force her way inside too. “What do you think you’re doing? Wait your turn!”

“She can shapeshift to fit us both. I know what it’s like, I’ve done it with several other Amethysts, it’s pretty fun. You should try it yourself someday,” B said.

Sharky was still not sure, she didn’t want to hurt the Agate. “We’re not hurting you, are we Holly? If we are, just say something,” she said.

“Oh no, it feels nice. I’ve never been so full,” Holly said as the other Amethyst managed to fit in alongside her larger sister.

“Hey Sharky? Can I join?” A asked, looking lonely as D and Jay and G were all together. D was sucking on Jay’s tentacle to try and get it hard again; G was taking the larger Amethyst from behind. Jay had shapeshifted a wide purple slit for her.

“Yeah, you can get inside me. Holly is tight enough with two of us inside her,” Sharky said, shapeshifting a vagina of her own to be able to take A. 

“Amethyst Holly sandwich…” B said, amused. Her tentacle was wrapping around Sharky’s so she could have a chance of siring the cubs.

“Wise ass,” Sharky hissed. She purred as A pushed into her.

“Maybe I am. Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

“You’ll see, later. Right now we need to focus on Holly.”

“Your pussy feels good, Sharky,” A growled. “Are we gonna have cubs?”

“You’re already having a cub. Whose is it? 6XI? I know she hangs out with you. I’m already getting a cub from 8XH, and I’m trying with Holly right now even though B thinks she’s going to steal them from me shapeshifting her Amedick all weird. It’s seriously wrapped around mine right now. But to answer your question: no, I’m not going to get pregnant by you or anyone; I didn’t form eggs this time though I wish I had. Would love to have my own cubs instead of just siring them, but it’s too late in the heat for me now,” Sharky said, grunting as she was both taken by the little-bit-smaller Amethyst and pounding away at the Agate in front of her.

“Yeah, it’s 6XI’s,” A said, not stopping for a second. Her hands reached around and played with Sharky’s breasts, which were still hard from Holly playing with them.

“Nice Ametits,” B said, giggling.

“Why do you girls think it’s so funny to just add ‘Ame’ to everything?” Holly asked.

“Because it bothers you, and that’s so funny,” Jay said.

“Amecub has been a term from the days before the Kindergartens, when Amethysts actually had cubs,” Sharky said. “It’s mentioned several times in that stuff you brought us from Blue Diamond when it was decided we needed to start breeding.”

“There’s also Jaspcubs, Carncubs, and Citricubs. Agate cubs don’t get a cute name like that, they’re just Agate cubs,” G said.

“There’ll surely be a few Jaspcubs among us. Maybe even mine!” Jay exclaimed happily. “Cat is going to have twins. We had her examined yesterday, she’s got spots of light inside her and that means the eggs are fertilized.”

“And maybe even a Carncub. Skinny says she’s sure Carnelian and 8XM are expecting a cub,” A said.

“So your cubs will have lots of friends to play with, Holly. They’ll be happy little gems,” B said, “and all mine. I’m knotting!”

“Yeah, she is, trying to push past me!” Sharky yelped.

“And it’s working….”

“I may just have already fertilized her eggs,” Jay reminded them. D was on her knees in front of her, now sporting a dripping wet purple vagina just like the rest of them except for B.

“Claim mine, Jay,” D purred.

“I don’t need to sire all the cubs. I’m getting two from Cat and I want Holly’s, but you? There are other Amethysts that could use a mate,” Jay said.

“No, I just want youuuu.”

Holly was close. The feeling of two big Amethysts inside her, one of them constantly pushing her knot against the sweet spot, and the other just forcing her giant knot inside was intense and wonderful. The Agate was making some wonderful noises as the two purple gems drilled her. B was nearing her end as well, if the grunting and panting she was making was any indication. Sharky sped up her thrusts, trying to keep up with her sister and the Agate. Of course, that also involved further stimulating B since she was still wrapped around her.

“Ha ha! Me first!” B cried in delight, emptying herself into the Agate. Holly howled, coming at the same time. Sharky growled and sped up to her fastest and hardest, determined to finish. Having A inside her at the same time as she plowed Holly helped. She was almost there.

“No! MY CUBS!” Sharky roared as she finished, both filling Holly with her warm seed and clamping down on A trying to milk her for her own. Holly didn’t know how she could take so much as the Amethysts had given her. She had taken three loads and there were still three more that wanted a turn, though she’d have a break because they were so interested in each other still.

B was exhausted. She didn’t have the stamina of her other sisters. Sharky had been known to be able to give multiple rounds. Once the afterglow had worn off, B slid out and fell backwards onto the bed, panting. Sharky was still going strong. 

A couldn’t take it anymore either and came into Sharky. She was tiring too, leaving the giant Amethyst and the Agate alone and joining her sister on the bed. The pregnant Amethyst still wanted a turn with Holly, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to get it up again.

They all spent the rest of the day together, taking turns with each other and Holly.


	4. Grape and Cherry (AmethystXCarnelian)

“I can feel them, I’m so happy,” Amethyst purred, her head rested on Carnelian’s rounded belly. The little red gem was lying against the wall of her cubby. She was expecting two eggs in about a month or two; she was so heavy she could hardly walk.

“Are you sure nobody is going to miss all the pillows you brought for the nest?” Carnelian asked. Amethyst had made her a nest out of about twenty pillows she had brought from the beach house.

“A couple of them were Steven’s that he left there when he left. The rest were from my room. I have all kinds of stuff there. Did a little digging and found a few pillows. Okay, most of them I ‘borrowed’ from Garnet’s nest and her gemlings, but they prefer sleeping on her lap anyway, even though they are getting kind of big. Though it’s not like four of them will ever get too big anyway, especially that little pink Sapphire,” Amethyst said, stroking Carnelian’s belly. “This is so awesome. I never thought I’d be a mom.”

“Everyone is going to be so jealous that I’ve got pillows. Holly Blue stole all of ours for her own stupid nest. I don’t know what interested those Amethysts so much about her. Y’know, I always knew I’d have cubs with an Amethyst someday, I just never thought it would be you, and it was such a big surprise when I found out I was having twins,” Carnie said, purring.

“So, what’s it like? You know, carrying gemlings inside you?”

“Unpleasant. I get really sick and they shift inside me and that feels weird. I can’t wait to have these eggs,” Carnie whined. “You ask me every time you visit.”

“I have to. I can’t lay eggs and I’ll never get to know what it feels like so this is the next best thing. Where’s Skinny? She’s usually here doting on you,” Amethyst asked.

“Not sure. She gets bored with me sometimes. I think she said something ‘bout ‘taking 9-4AXV in the pool’ but I’m not certain,” Carnelian said.

“9-4AXV…Tabby, I think I called her. Or was that Rust?”

“It’s Tabby, Rust is having a gemling and doesn’t want to play with her often so Skinny has to. Rust is 9-4AXK, by the way.”

“I know Cat is 9-4AXC, and I think Skinny told me that our Jasper is 9-4AXA and she’s 9-4AXB. Cream…I can’t remember her formal name.”

“9-4AXQ. And I’m 9-4AXL.”

“I’ve given most of the Jaspers names, I need to get to work on making up names for the other Amethysts, besides Chip and Sharky,” Amethyst said, getting up and stretching herself out.

“Don’t leave me!” Carnie cried.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not with an opportunity to be alone like this,” Amethyst said slyly.

Carnelian smirked. “You want me, Am?” she asked.

“You saw right through me, din’cha? Yeah, I do. You’re so cute,” Amethyst said. “Not that I don’t like Skinny too. I like her a lot, but you’re special. You’re having my cubs, and I rarely get some time alone with you. Skinny always gets herself involved. We need this.”

Carnelian phased her clothes off. “Yeah, she’s no fun, at least not for me. I’d like to mate with her, but it’s just that we’re worried our bond would change if we were to sleep together,” she said.

“That would be sad. You two are thick as thieves,” Amethyst said, “but between you and me, I don’t think there would be a problem. You know all the other Amethysts and Jaspers are always banging each other and it doesn’t change anything. In fact, I think it makes their relationships even stronger. I think Skinny wants to anyway.”

“That’s no secret; she’s always saying sexual things about me. Claims they’re just jokes, but you know her. If she asked, I’d probably do it too,” Carnelian said.

“You’d like it. She’s fun.”

“You’d know.”

Amethyst laid back down with her friend and nuzzled her neck. “Tell me where you want me,” the short purple gem purred.

Carnie got a huge grin. “On your back, crying out ‘fuck me harder, Carnie!’ in delight as I plow you senseless with my fat red tentacle!” She said delightedly.

“Sounds awesome, but didn’t you shapeshift yours away before we mated?”

“Yeah, but I brought it back afterwards before I conceived. I left the closet after you left, and 8XL and G asked me to join them and I did, so now I have both again. Mmm…L’s a monster, almost as big as Sharky. Too bad G was acting as the male in that situation; she’s a little less impressive. I took G while she was banging L. Would’ve liked to have one of them in me, but I was worried they’d end up siring my cubs and I wanted them to be yours. C’mon, let me do this for you.” 

“Then let’s get ready,” Amethyst said, groping Carnelian’s large breasts. They weren’t as big as Amethyst’s own, but they were pretty close. And they were hard and hot and sensitive. Amethyst knew just how hard to play with them. She wasn’t about to hurt the gem carrying her geodes.

“Remove your clothes then,” Carnelian purred. Amethyst did so and cuddled up with her friend. Her own tentacle was everted. Though it wasn’t as long as Carnie’s, it was thicker.

“Should I get rid of it for now?” Amethyst asked, holding her semi-erect member.

“Nah, keep it for now. I’ll play with it. I like Amethysts and everything about them. Big, bouncy titties, nice warm cub holes, and the best dicks on any gem. You’ve got such a good-sized one for a gem your size, be proud,” Carnie said, pushing Amethyst’s hand away and taking her tentacle in her hand instead, pumping it gently.

“Ah, you know just what I need,” Amethyst sighed. “Seriously though, yours is bigger than mine.”

“Longer, but not thicker, I can barely get one hand around it,” Carnelian remarked, pumping a little faster.

“I’m a sire; of course my dick is great. Put cubs in you, for sure. One night in a closet and we’re havin’ twins.”

“Of course we are. We’re both quartzes. We were both in heat, and quartzes have incredibly potent sperm, and I was ovulating. The only way we wouldn’t be was if you were sterile as a sire too. I’m gonna be the best mom ever, these cubs will be so happy,”

“We’ll both be the best moms ever. Keep at it,” Amethyst grunted as Carnie continued her handjob. Her other hand went up and played with Amethyst’s left breast. The violet gem hissed in pleasure. Carnie crawled up onto her lap as much as she could, letting go of her partner’s tentacle. She pushed Amethyst over backwards and pinned her.

“Mine,” Carnie growled, leaning in and biting Amethyst’s shoulder. HARD.

Amethyst shot up. “What in the…? Are you claiming me?” she asked angrily.

Carnie didn’t answer, she just sat there smirking. 

“Answer me, or I’m going to go get Skinny!” Amethyst yelled.

“Chill 8XM! It was just a joke, sheesh,” Carnie said.

“Doesn’t feel like a joke. That hurt like Hell!”

“I’m sorry. I thought it was sexy. And we’re having cubs, we pretty much are mated, but if you don’t want it, I won’t do it again,” Carnie said.

“I don’t want to be claimed. Not right now, maybe someday. Right now I want to be available to play with anyone I want to,” Amethyst said, laying back again. “If you’re so intent about using your mouth, I have another use for it.” She spread her legs wide.

“Tentacle or twatch?”

“Take your pick. Doesn’t matter to me as long as you don’t bite me again.”

“Then stand up. I can’t go down on you like that right now, you know this!”

“Oh right,” Amethyst said, she went and leaned against the wall of the cubby. Carnelian crawled up to her, on her knees. Wasn’t easy, as heavy as she was. Amethyst got ready; she was going to enjoy this.

Carnelian began by licking the tip of Amethyst’s twitching tentacle, causing the purple gem to let out a string of curses. She slowly ran her tongue up and down the length a few times. Amethyst gasped when the little red gem decided to suck on one of her balls, and then the other. Pre oozed from her tentacle.

“Oh my stars…” Amethyst moaned, holding Carnie’s head to her when the red gem moved down further to lick her vaginal lips. Carnie giggled, prodding Amethyst’s entrance with her tongue, not yet inside but just teasing. She brought her hand back up and resumed squeezing the violet gem’s hard member. “Quit teasing you little red bitch…I need more.”

Carnie dove in, driving her tongue deep into the warm hole. Amethyst panted, almost sliding down the wall as her partner ravished her pussy, tickling the delicate walls with her long tongue. She had never felt anything so good. Yeah, she had slept with Carnelian and Skinny both, but this was in some ways even better. Carnie had been with every Amethyst in the Zoo multiple times, she had never known any other life. She knew every sensitive spot, every place that would drive any gem wild. 

As for Amethyst, she hadn’t had a lot of experience with quartz. Mostly just Skinny and Carnelian, although her sisters kept trying to convince her to join them for an orgy. She was considering doing it. It wasn’t like they would hurt her, even though they were much bigger and stronger than she was. Maybe she’d sire some Amethyst cubs someday. Carnelian had practically begged her to give her cubs; she didn’t even know if she could do it at that point. She mostly slept with humans and a few other local gems.

“Almost there…” Amethyst said. Carnelian switched to long, deep lapping. The red gem’s sandpaper tongue inside her was incredible. It almost drove her crazy.

The small purple gem couldn’t take it anymore. Carnelian had to escape from under her to keep her from falling on her as her legs gave out as she came. Amethyst slid down the wall, panting. Her potent quartz cream got everywhere, including all over Carnie.

“Wow,” Carnie said, cleaning herself off. “I’ve been with you before and I’ve never seen you do that so hard.”

“Give me…a minute,” Amethyst said, her tentacle receding back inside her.

“We’ll need to clean up later. Holly would have a fit if she saw this,” Carnie said.

“Yeah, key word is later,” Amethyst said, “because we’re not finished here.”  
“You taste good too,” Carnie said, licking her lips, “kind of like, you know those fruits we have for the humans? A little like that, but different.”

“I’ve been told I taste like grapes,” Amethyst said.

“I’ve never had those. I may have been born on Earth but I know next to nothing about it.”

“You need to come visit Earth someday; I can show you all kinds of things.”

“Yeah, once I have the cubs! We can show them the Kindergartens and everything!” Carnie cried happily. “Ready to continue?”

Amethyst pulled Carnelian onto her lap, shapeshifting her chest larger. “Okay, I’m good,” she said.

“You certainly know what I like, shapeshifting nice big titties just for me,” Carnie said, kneading Amethyst’s breasts. 

“Mmmm…” 

“Imma fill you up good,” Carnie purred.

“Please do,” Amethyst said, spreading her folds with two fingers.

Carnelian grabbed her twitching tentacle. “Beg for it,” she hissed.

“Please Carnie…” Amethyst whined.

“Please what?” Carnie pressed.

“Pllleeeeassse Carnie, stick that big thick tentacle of yours in my soft wet Amethyst pussy! Fuck me hard! I need you!” Amethyst cried.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Carnie purred, guiding her tentacle inside, pushing in all the way in one thrust.

“YES! THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Amethyst yelled.

“That’s my pretty Am, that’s my cub-sire,” Carnie cooed, starting to move. 

“It feels good,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah, feels good to me too. You’re so warm. And tight. All the other Amethysts are so big; it’s not so easy to give it to them. You’re just the right size for me.”

“Faster,” Amethyst moaned.

“You’re gonna hafta do some of the work too,” Carnie said. 

Amethyst grasped her red partner’s hips and bucked to meet her thrusts. Carnelian growled, going harder and faster, difficult as it was with her being so heavily pregnant, but she wanted to show Amethyst a good time as she had promised.

But then…

“I leave for an hour and I find this, how cute. Don’t mind me, keep going, c’mon,” Skinny said, standing against a wall, a smirk on her face, killing the mood completely.

“H-hi, Skinny,” Amethyst said.

“You ruined everything, now you’ve got to come over here and help!” Carnie growled at her sister.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the Jasper said happily.


	5. Giant Gems (Jasper X Sharky)

Sharky climbed after Jasper, up the walls. Why’d the orange gem have to have claimed the highest cubby out of all of them? Most of the quartzes didn’t use their cubbies anymore anyway, except for nesting boxes for their cubs. Almost all of them had cubs. Jasper even had two, one in her arms and the other hanging onto her back. Sharky hoped she still had a cub.

A little while ago, during an argument between Jasper and Holly Blue Agate, the latter had attempted to stun one of the former’s cubs and get her away from one of her own brood. Hexa, Sharky’s hyper little cub, had gotten in the way and had taken the whip meant for the Jaspcub and had been forced to retreat into her gem. Nobody was sure if a gemling that young had the ability to regenerate like the older gems, but Sharky prayed they did. She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost her baby.

As for Jasper, she just wanted the Amethyst to shut up, and she was at her limit too. She hadn’t had anyone in a good long time and Sharky was almost as big and strong as she was. They were quartz after all, they loved to fight but they also loved to mate. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, and even longer since she had had a nice big quartz partner. Sharky was the biggest of the Amethysts and she was a fighter. Jasper had been interested in her since she had come to stay with the other Earth gems.

The orange gem settled on her back in her cubby and nursed her cubs. Sharky sat next to her and waited. Jasper licked the cubs heads while they fed, purring. Sharky noted that Jasper had very large breasts, even bigger than her own.

“Such a good mama,” Sharky said sweetly.

“If you want to do this, go get ready, and just wait until I can get these two to sleep. It shouldn’t be too long, they usually fall asleep once they’re full,” Jasper said. 

The Amethyst nodded and phased off her clothes. She sat in the corner, out of the sight of the innocent cubs, and began teasing her sixteen-inch tentacle to full hardness. It didn’t take long, as attracted as she was to Jasper.

Once the cubs had fallen asleep, curled up together in little balls in their nest, full and happy, Jasper stood up and looked Sharky over, looking like she was trying to decide something.

“Yeah, you’re impressive, for an Amethyst, but not as good as me,” Jasper said, phasing off her own uniform. Sharky’s jaw dropped. Jasper’s own tentacle was everted and already hard. It was easily two feet long, and thicker than hers, and her balls were the size of grapefruits.

“How can you handle shapeshifting that away to have cubs? It’s glorious! That’s going to feel so good in me!” Sharky said, stars in her eyes.

“I told you, Amethyst; you’re not as good as me. Get rid of your dick for me, I haven’t ravaged a nice quartz pussy in a long time, and you’re going to do everything I tell you or else I won’t let you get off,” Jasper said.

“You know my name, don’t just call me Amethyst. But I haven’t had a fresh gem in a long time, myself, just these same old quartz, so I’m going to enjoy this. I only haven’t had you and 8XM, except for the cubs of course and I’d never hurt them. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep with the ones that aren’t mine when they grow up. I really want 8XM, I think I’m gonna ask her next time she’s around,” Sharky said, shapeshifting her parts.

“I don’t care what you call yourself, and you could do much better than that runt. There’s so many better quartz out there. You should consider yourself lucky; you get some time with the best. It’s not just any gem that gets to have me, and you’re going to get down on your knees and thank me!” Jasper growled, pushing the Amethyst down and grabbing her hair to bring her face to her groin.

Sharky knew what Jasper was getting at. She had been with enough Amethysts, and Jay and 8XL would often have her start with this. Or do it to her when it was her turn. She stroked Jasper’s enormous member and licked at the head with her sandpaper tongue. She knew she had to watch the teeth, she was sure Jasper would not like that.

“Diamonds, yes! Keep going, you Amethyst slut!” Jasper cried happily. Sharky decided to ignore the nasty nicknames and continued lapping. She knew she couldn’t take the whole thing, she knew her limits, though she was sure Jasper wouldn’t care and would try anyway. Well, at least I don’t have to breathe, the large purple gem thought, taking the head into her mouth.

Jasper got impatient, grabbing Sharky’s hair and thrusting her hips forward, forcing half of her massive tentacle into the Amethyst’s mouth. Sharky wasn’t ready for it and started choking, which she hoped wouldn’t tick Jasper off and ruin the fun. She wanted that cock inside her so badly.

Jasper just pushed Sharky backwards onto her back and straddled her. “Aww…was that too much for the Baby Amethyst? Of course it was. Okay, I won’t destroy your little throat. I think I’ll fuck your fat tits instead; does that make the Baby Amethyst happy?” she asked in a fake sweet tone, her words sounding like poison. Sharky was starting to be afraid of this Jasper.

Jasper squeezed the Amethyst’s large breasts around her rod, purring, enjoying both the feeling of the big pillows snug around her and the fact that she was intimidating a very big Amethyst so much. She began thrusting again, purring even louder. Sharky licked the tip as it prodded at her.

“Good Baby Amethyst. Don’t stop and I’ll spread your pussy open in a bit,” Jasper snarled.

“Can you knot inside me?” Sharky asked.

“Now why would I do that? We’re not in heat, I can’t knock you up, there’s no reason for me to do that,” Jasper growled.

“Because it feels good, would be good for both of us. You clearly need some release,” Sharky said.

Jasper rolled her eyes. “I’ll consider it. Depends on how I feel,” she hissed, squeezing the Amethyst’s breasts hard and sped up her thrusts. Sharky yelped. “Don’t be too loud. I won’t be doing anything for you if you wake my cubs up. Oh stars…I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, that’s hot. Boiling Jasper cream all over my tits, sexy,” Sharky said.

“No, Baby Amethyst, back in your mouth,” Jasper said.

“If you’ll stop constantly referring to me as a baby Amethyst. I have a baby…at least I hope I do. I’ve never been a baby, and I’m probably older than you,” Sharky said.

“Maybe you’d prefer Bitch Amethyst?” Jasper asked with a wicked grin.

“I already told you my name is Amethyst Facet 5 Cut 8XF, but I prefer to be called Sharky.” 

“Shut up and take my cock!” Jasper yelled, shoving her tip back into the Amethyst’s mouth. Sharky let out a muffled yelp and tried her best to take it, especially with Jasper going at her fastest now. She was normally able to take all any of the other quartz gave her, but she was absolutely not used to someone so big.

Jasper grasped Sharky’s shoulders as she emptied herself into the Amethyst’s mouth. Sharky was once again glad she didn’t have to breathe, choking down the orange gem’s sperm. Jasper pulled out halfway done and finished on the purple gem’s face.

“You’re repulsive, Sharky,” Jasper said.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way, Stripes,” the Amethyst retorted.

“You know how I feel about that nickname the stupid Amethyst runt gave me! Call me that again and I’ll leave you like this!” Jasper yelled. Then she looked over to her cubs, realizing how loud they were being. Tiger was flat asleep. Fang kicked her legs a few times and then rolled over onto her other side, but luckily she was still asleep too. 

“We’ve got to not be so loud,” Sharky said.

“Yeah, I know. It’s kinda hard not to, I’m having fun,” Jasper said. She cupped Sharky’s breasts, feeling how smooth and firm they were. She gently circled the tender dark violet areolas with the tip of her tongue and squeezed the large mounds roughly. Sharky arched her back into her. “You like that,” Jasper said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“It feels awesome. I bet you like having your big, sweet knockers squeezled too,” Sharky purred.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re stupid but you’re not that stupid,” Jasper hissed.

“I’m not stupid at all!” Sharky barked.

Jasper pressed her to the ground. “No, I guess you’re just loud and like having me abuse you. I’m telling you, if you wake up my gemlings you’re in for a world of hurt,” she growled. “Now, spread your legs and we can continue.”

The big Amethyst opened her legs wide, exposing her drooling purple slit. Jasper spread her folds, examining the other gem.

“Yeah, I’m gonna open this up good. I’m so big; I’m the only one that’ll be able to satisfy you after this. You’ll beg for me,” Jasper said.

“Maybe it’s best if it’s open. Then I won’t have too much trouble when I finally go back into heat and get pregnant and have my little cub. I already know what I’m gonna name her. You can be the sire if you’d like,” Sharky said.

“You think you’re worthy to carry my spawn? Keep dreaming, Amethyst. Ask the runt to sire, she probably would,” Jasper said, sliding two thick fingers inside.

“Ooh…that’s wonderful,” Sharky moaned.

“This is going to be a nice tight fit. You ever have someone so big inside you?” Jasper asked, adding a third finger and spreading them.

“Jay is…a good size. Some of the other…J-Jaspers are big, but never as big as you,” the Amethyst choked out, almost blinded with pleasure. She liked Jasper thrusting her fingers inside her, she liked her spreading her open, and she liked the orange gem rubbing her clit with her thumb. She was getting close, her walls squeezing Jasper’s digits tight.

Jasper mewled, her other hand returning to the Amethyst’s right breast and rolling the nipple. She pulled her fingers out, and began licking, her rough tongue tickling all the right spots.

“Don’t stop, almost there,” Sharky moaned. Jasper licked at her cub hole, dipping her tongue inside only slightly, making the Amethyst gasp. She kept on lapping, liking having this kind of power over the other quartz almost as much as she liked gloating and taunting her.

It didn’t take long. Sharky clapped her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled scream as she came. She was a squirter, which just amused Jasper, who licked even harder.

“That was awesome,” Sharky purred.

Jasper looked up at her. “You didn’t wake up my cubs, you earned the grand prize,” she said, moving up to straddle the Amethyst, her huge cock poking at Sharky’s entrance.

“Stick it in,” Sharky growled.

“Ask nicely, Baby Amethyst,” Jasper snarled back.

“Fine, please fill me with that fat orange cock,” Sharky said.

Jasper grinned and started sliding into her. Sharky had to adjust herself as it went in to be able to take it. Now she knew what the smaller Amethysts felt like when she’d take them. Not that it hurt too much, no, it just thrilled her to no end.

“Mmm…tight, just how I like it,” Jasper growled.

“Oh stars…yes…” Sharky moaned, bucking into the other gem.

“You feel good. You take me so well,” Jasper purred, pressing in deeper. She loved the hot velvety walls squeezing her thick tentacle. Pushing past the Amethyst’s cervix and then pulling out completely, making Sharky groan before thrusting back in even harder and further.

“You’re not bad yourself, Jasper,” Sharky said, reaching up to play with the orange gem’s breasts. 

Jasper swatted her hand away. “I’ve been breastfeeding my cubs and they bite so my tits are sore, don’t mess with them,” she snapped.

“Most of the Amethysts are nursing too, and they like having their milk drained, they say it feels great,” Sharky said. Jasper hilted in her. “Ah! And speaking of feeling great…”

“You can suckle if you think you need to, but I don’t know if I have anything left, and you better not bite. I guess I know why you’re called Sharky. I’ve never seen a gem with teeth like yours,” Jasper said.

Sharky wanted to latch on and suck Jasper dry, but she couldn’t think about it as Jasper stuffed her knot inside. The big orange gem was done playing nice, slamming into the Amethyst at her fastest, filling her over and over. Sharky loved it, nobody had ever been so rough with her and it was very rare she was on the receiving end. She kept one hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her joyous screams, and wrapped her legs around Jasper’s waist. Jasper just kept going ever faster and harder, unleashing her full strength on Sharky, something a smaller gem would never be able to handle without poofing.

Sharky reached her peak again, both hands covering her mouth as she screamed, her vaginal walls squeezing Jasper hard within her, forcing the orange gem to flood her womb with copious amounts of her hot seed. Sharky purred and stroked her swollen belly as Jasper finished. The orange gem panted, it had been a long time since she had gotten off like that.

“So amazing…” Sharky said. 

Jasper tried to disengage, but her knot wouldn’t let her. “Great, we’re stuck, this is why I didn’t want to do this,” she growled.

“Just relax. Here, I’ll help,” Sharky said, flipping Jasper over so she was on top and taking a ruddy red nipple in her mouth to gently suckle. Jasper licked her forehead just like one of her cubs. The orange gem soon managed to slide out and rolled over next to the Amethyst, tired, and rested with her for a while.


	6. Pining (Skinny Jasper X Carnelian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should really be more of this...

“C’mon Amethysts! This is gonna be fun!” Carnelian called, two Amethysts (8XL and 8XK, to be exact) following her. Skinny Jasper leaned against a nearby tree and watched them. Carnelian’s twin cubs, Violet and Nellie, played nearby, under Skinny’s watchful eye. They weren’t her cubs as was obvious because Violet was an Amethyst, but she loved them like they were, because she loved cubs and she loved Carnie.

“Carnie?” Skinny asked.

“Yeah sis?” the little red gem responded.

“Have a good time.”

“Oh, I will. You can count on that. You sure you don’t want to join?” 

Skinny bit her lip. Yeah, she badly wanted to join, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She loved Carnie, and she wanted her, but she had never been brave enough to do anything about it even through thousands of years of living with the short red gem.

“I need to watch the cubs,” the Jasper said finally.

“Okay, I’ll see ya later then!” Carnie said happily and ran off deep into the habitat with the pair of Amethysts. Skinny cursed herself for once again being a coward. She was a Jasper, she was supposed to be brave and strong, and she was neither. Carnelian was more like a Jasper than she was, she was never afraid to say what was on her mind.

Skinny herded the twins back out into the cubby room where they could play with some of the other gemlings and would be safe and climbed up to her cubby and crashed. She had a perfect chance to be with Carnelian, and once again had chickened out, just like she had done for thousands of years. Her desire for the little red gem had just intensified when the cubs had been born. She was jealous that Carnie had mated with Amethyst 8XM and not her, though she loved their gemlings very much. She had even assisted Carnie in laying the eggs, which did not help matters. In fact, it made her want her even more. It didn’t help that her heat cycle was fast approaching and she needed a partner and she was getting bored with the Amethysts.

Another Jasper had seen the whole situation and slunk over to check on her sister. She was Jasper Facet 9 Cabochon 4AXC, better known as Cat because her hair resembled cat ears. She would often hang out (and do other things) with Skinny, and she didn’t like seeing her like this.

“Yo,” Cat said.

“Don’t ‘yo’ me, Cat! Just go away!” Skinny hissed, teeth bared.

“Sheesh, I was just trying to see if you were okay!”

“No, I’m not okay. I’m such a coward,” Skinny said.

“Carnie again?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I can’t just tell her how I feel. Any one of you, I’ll join and more, but I can never muster the courage to ask her,” Skinny said.

“Do you think she knows?” Cat asked.

“I know she does. She always asks if I’m sure I don’t want to join, and I have been along before on a few of her times with Chip and 8XM. I don’t know if she wants me though, and that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“You don’t want to be rejected, I get it. But…why would Carnelian reject you? She’s your best friend.”

“That’s exactly it! I don’t want to ruin the friendship, and that might happen if we start an intimate relationship.”

“Why? You’ve been with me and the other Jaspers; we’re even closer for it. Rust and Tabby have a cub together. I doubt Carnie would care. You’ve seen how she is with the Amethysts. Jay tells me Carnie knows all kinds of ways to make one feel good…I think I’ll ask her too one of these days…” Cat said dreamily.

Skinny snarled. “Don’t you dare!” she growled.

“You’re so possessive over Carnie and you won’t even ask her to mate, real pleasant Skinny,” Cat said, before she jumped down to find something else to do. Skinny rolled over and took a nap, still not knowing what she was going to do about her feelings for Carnelian.

XX

“Am has been nothing but wonderful. She taught me and the Amethysts a lot of fun things. We tried some of them. Have you ever heard of spit-roasting? I know you’ve done it before at the very least. We’ve done it with Am a few times. It’s when someone takes you from behind while you’re sucking another off at the same time. We did it to L first, because she’s awesome. She was very good at taking both me and Kay,” Carnie was saying later, lounging on her side next to Skinny in her cubby later.

“Sounds fun,” Skinny said in a tone that sounded like she wasn’t really listening.

“What’s with you? Usually you like when I talk about new things I’ve learned. It’s like you’re not even listening to me!” Carnie hissed.

“I’m listening Sweetie, I guess I don’t feel too well right now,” Skinny said.

“I know what you need,” Carnie said, cuddling up and purring. “Carnie purr therapy. Just like one of my cubs when they get upset.”

Skinny snuggled against Carnie, breathing in her scent. The Carnelian smelled of cinnamon, maybe a bit like cherry. Not nearly as strong as when she was in heat but there was still something there.

Skinny took a deep breath, even though she didn’t need to. She was going to do it this time, she had to be brave. “Hey Carnie?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…do you love me?”

“Of course I do, more than anyone.”

“I mean, love me love me. Not like sisters, but like mates?”

“I just told you I love you, don’t you trust me? I know what you meant. I love you more than any other gem. I know what you want, just ask,” Carnie said.

“Would you like to sleep with me, Carnelian?”

Carnie smiled. “Now was that so hard? Yes, I would love to, whenever you would like to,” she said.

“How about now? If you’ve recovered from the Amethysts earlier, that is.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Where would you want to do it?”

“We could do it here; I think Cream has Swirl out of her nest right now so she won’t mind if we’re loud. Which one of us is going to be which?”

“I want to have the female parts. I had the male parts two times out of three with the Amethysts, and I need to get plowed too once in a while, and I know how awesome you are. I can give it to you next time, promise,” Carnie said, climbing onto Skinny’s lap and kissing her. “This changes nothing, you hear me? We’ll always be the best of friends.”

“Of course we will. Best friends with benefits,” Skinny said.

“We can have each other’s Jasper and Carnelian cubs someday,” Carnie purred.

“I’d like that. How are we gonna start?”

“Play with my titties, I like that a lot,” Carnie said.

Skinny proceeded to do just that, kneading the shorter gem’s plump breasts. “You’re so blessed. I have the worst chest out of the lot of us,” she said sadly.

“If it bothers you so much, you could always shapeshift them bigger. Gah, not so rough, you know they’ve been tender since I’ve had cubs,” Carnie said.

“Wouldn’t want to hurt my little Carnie…” Skinny said, rolling the short red gem’s nipples gently with her thumbs.

“Can you phase your uniform away? I want to see you too,” Carnie asked. Skinny nodded and did so, not letting up on the smaller gem’s breasts. She pushed Carnelian onto her back and began licking her nipples. Her slender fingers reached down and stroked the short gem’s belly. Carnie shivered and moaned.

“You will know nothing but pleasure with me,” Skinny purred, pressing a finger against the shorter gem’s clit.

“Oh Diamonds…” Carnie moaned, bucking her hips. Skinny rubbed the little nub gently. Another finger ran circles around the smaller gem’s wet little slit. “Go on, I shifted it nice and tight just for you. It’s like I never even had eggs come out of it, or Amethyst dicks in it all the time.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Skinny said, slipping a finger inside. Carnie squealed. “Mmm…yeah, you are tight. And so warm…and so wet! You want this as much as I do. I’m going to take my time with you.”

Carnie sat up and took hold of Skinny’s rock hard tentacle and began stroking as the tall gem continued to finger her. “You’ve got a nice dick. Jaspers are always so big. I like that,” Carnie said.

“Yeah, and I’m even bigger than Cream and Cat. A whole eleven inches,” Skinny bragged, plunging a second finger into the other gem. Carnie ran her fingers along the red stripe running around Skinny’s tentacle. The Jasper sighed in pleasure. Skinny latched onto Carnie’s right nipple and sucked gently.

“That’s it, suck my titties,” Carnie whispered, patting Skinny’s head. Skinny scissored her fingers inside the Carnelian’s pussy, delighting the little gem even further. “Is my nutritious quartz milk tasty?” Carnie asked. Skinny stuffed another finger inside as answer. Carnie wrapped her hand around the Jasper’s large member and began jacking her again at the same time. Skinny purred delightedly against her. She stopped sucking and started licking the little red gem’s hardened nipples again instead while she pumped her fingers in and out.

“Everything about you is just perfect,” Skinny growled in between licks. She was getting into it, and she was a Jasper after all.

“You’re perfect too, you beautiful beast,” Carnie said.

“Do you like having my long fingers drill your dripping pussy?”

“Yeah, but I bet I’d like your cock even more.”

“We’ll get to that. And I won’t just stop there. I’m gonna knot you, you’ll enjoy that, yeah,” Skinny purred, right before she got right back to licking and sucking at Carnie’s left breast, speeding up her fingers within the smaller gem. Carnelian sniffed at the air. Yeah, she knew immediately. Unlike her, Skinny was in heat.

Carnelian grabbed her hand and stopped her. “Put that silver tongue to work inside me,” she moaned.

Skinny slid her fingers out. “Anything for you, babe,” she said, licking her fingers off as Carnelian rolled back onto her back, legs spread wide.

The Jasper began by planting little kisses all over the little red gem’s folds, tongue darting out to get a little taste of her. Carnelian hissed in pleasure and held her to her. She had already been stimulated from Skinny’s fingers, she wasn’t going to last much longer and she was eager to come.

…And Skinny was willing to let her. She could feel how tight Carnie had gotten. She knew just how to tease. Her tongue lapped at the very sweet spot a few times and that was all it took. Carnelian climaxed hard, screaming, arching her back. 

“Oh Diamonds, that is so beautiful,” Skinny said in a husky voice. Carnie was panting and moaning, she hadn’t come so hard in a long time.

“You’re…beautiful,” Carnelian said in between pants. Skinny moved up to straddle her and leaned in for another kiss.

“You ready, babe?” The Jasper asked once Carnelian had stopped panting.

“More than ready. I want you inside me now!” Carnie said.

“Impatient little gem,” Skinny said, lining herself up. “Well, I suppose you’ve waited long enough.” She pushed the tip inside.

“Five thousand years is worth the wait for you,” Carnie said. Skinny giggled and pushed inside deep. The smaller gem arched her back, still hypersensitive. “Stars, your cock feels amazing!”

“I thought you liked the Primes,” Skinny said, beginning to move slowly, growling and enjoying being in the shorter gem’s snug entrance, pushing all the way in and hilting in the other Beta. She wanted to give it her all, being in heat, but she had enough of a mind that she didn’t want to hurt Carnie.

“I do like the Amethysts but you’re even better than them. They just want a willing lay, you pay so much attention to me. I like that. You don’t have to hold back, you can go hard. I’m strong, and I’ve had eggs so it’s not like I’ve never used it. I kinda like it rough, and I can tell you need it,” Carnie said.

Skinny nodded and started pounding the red gem hard. Carnelian bucked to meet her, back on the edge again. The Jasper hit that special spot again, sending her red partner into another screaming orgasm. She could’ve sworn she heard a few Amethysts nearby snickering at them.

“Primes better not bother us,” Skinny snarled.

Carnelian grabbed onto Skinny’s shoulders and managed to flip her over so she could ride. The Jasper bared her teeth at her, but Carnie just grinned. She felt the tall gem’s breeding knot work its way deep inside her, locking them together.

“It’s a shame you’re not in heat too. I want to put cubs in you,” Skinny said, pumping her throbbing gemhood ever faster into the other gem.

“Maybe someday,” Carnie said, kneading the orange gem’s small breasts. Skinny wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her plump rear. “This is just as good. Better then, because we’re not just humping like animals like that time with Am, we’re actually paying attention to each other.”

“Gonna come…” Skinny growled, still going at her hardest and fastest.

“Me too…”

Skinny pushed in to the deepest and ejaculated hard. Carnie reached her peak at the same time, squeezing the Jasper’s hard cock and knot deep inside her, milking her for every last drop of semen she had. It was so much hotter and thicker than any of the Amethyst seed she had ever taken (with the exception of 8XM) because Skinny was fertile. The red gem collapsed on top of Skinny, the Jasper stroking her hair.

“I’m not going to be able to move for hours,” Carnie said.

“Then don’t. I have nowhere to go,” Skinny whispered.

“You’re still in there really good.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a good while before I can pull out. Good thing Holly can’t do anything to us anymore,” Skinny said.

“That was incredible. Almost makes me forget about the Amethysts,” Carnie purred, nuzzling up against Skinny’s chest.

“We’ve got to do this more often.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“And I am going to be in heat for a couple days…”

“Mmmm…”

Down in her cubby, Cat smiled to herself. Her sisters were going to be okay.


	7. Initiation Part 2 (Jasper/Famethyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda ashamed to admit I'm not exactly too proud of this one...not my best work.

Jasper was surrounded by the other Earth gems: mostly Amethysts, a few other Jaspers, and that little Carnelian. Apparently that little runt Amethyst had organized this, talking about her own “initiation” into the Famethyst and now was as good a time as any for her’s. The cubs were, as always when the mothers were like this, under the care of the Rose Quartzes.

“I can’t believe you think this is a good idea,” Jasper growled.

“Oh c’mon Jas, it’ll be fun. You’ve already been banging Sharky,” Amethyst said, sitting on 8XL’s lap. The other Amethyst had her hands up her top and was massaging her breasts. “Pretty Ellie like my Ametits? Yeah, that’s good.” She had recently named all the Amethysts, mostly giving them names that sounded like their designation (but some like Chip and Sharky she named after physical attributes). 8XJ was Jayne, 8XL was Ellie, 8XK was Kayla, and 8XG was Gina.

“We all love our little M for much more than just her big juicy ‘Ametits’,” Ellie purred.

“They are a bonus though,” Carnelian said with a laugh.

“Ellie, I’m gonna ride ya so hard, and later I’ll let ya suck ‘em,” Amethyst said.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, Stripes. We’d never hurt another Earth gem, another Beta,” Cat Jasper said.

“CALL ME STRIPES AGAIN AND I WON’T BE DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU!” Jasper roared.

Skinny came up behind and hugged her. “Yeah, she’s our 4AXA…” she said.

“I prefer Jasper, but I will accept that if you insist,” the big orange gem snarled.

“Jasper Facet Nine Cut 4AXA…” 

“Perfect sexy Jaspy,” Sharky muttered.

“I heard that, Baby Amethyst!” Jasper yelled.

“MY NAME IS SHARKY!”

“Stop yelling, we’re here for fun, not to get bitched at,” Amethyst said, straddling Ellie and getting herself ready.

Jasper grabbed Skinny and pinned her against a wall. “Yeah, you’re right runt. Let’s start this!” She said. “You, Scrawny. Phase off your clothes.” She hissed to the gem she held.

“It’s Skinny, but yes. Please don’t hurt me. You’re not going to hurt a fellow Jasper, are you?” Skinny asked, doing exactly as the larger Jasper demanded. 

“Depends on how I feel. I might. Why? Are you afraid of me?” Jasper asked, smirking and showing her teeth.

“You’d have to be out of your mind not to be,” Jayne said.

“I’m not afraid of her. I’m in awe of her,” Sharky said.

“You think you’re so funny, Baby Amethyst,” Jasper hissed, phasing off her own clothes. Her gigantic penis was already hard and ready for action.

“Oh my stars…she’s bigger than Sharky!” Kayla cried.

“That’s why I’m in awe of her,” Sharky muttered. She walked over right next to Jasper and whispered (just loud enough for everyone else to hear): “Hey babe. You want my dick from behind while you’re drilling your sibling there?”

“Sharky, you already got to fuck M before everyone else; you don’t get 4AXA first too!” Avery (8XA) argued.

“You’ve already had your turn with her, in fact! I should get her!” Jayne added.

“You and Kayla already have a Jasper pretty much to yourselves and you were the first to bang Holly Blue, you don’t need 4AXA,” Gina said.

“Cat is fine, but 4AXA is the Perfect Quartz.”

Jasper wasn’t listening to the Amethysts quibbling, she was focused on Skinny. She had two fingers inside the smaller Jasper, feeling if it was possible to take her as she was.

“I could always shapeshift it wider,” Skinny said.

“You’re as much a Jasper as I am, you can take me,” Jasper hissed.

“Yeah, if you want me to retreat into my gem recovering from being torn in half. Your cock is enormous. Maybe M could take it, she took Sharky.”

“Don’t volunteer me (ah!) for that,” Amethyst said, at that point riding Ellie’s gemhood. “I’ll fuck Jasper sometime, but I’m kind of occupied right now. Yeah Ellie! Right in there!”

“Maybe I should take you instead,” Skinny suggested, licking Jasper’s gem-nose.

“Maybe you will…next time,” Jasper said.

“Oh, c’mon Sweetness. You’d like it. Though it’s not like your gigantic cock, mine is eleven inches long and thick as an Amethyst’s arm,” Skinny purred.

Jayne slipped in behind Jasper and wrapped her arms around her to squeeze her breasts. “Nice. Just as big and juicy as Cat’s. Maybe more so,” she said. “Hey 4AXA, how about a Jaspethyst sandwich? Me, you, and Skinny.”

Avery pushed Jayne away. “If anyone gets to take her, it’s me! You took Holly Blue before I had the chance, I had to wait after you and Sharky and Beatrice!” she yelled. Beatrice was what Amethyst had named 8XB, the sire of Holly Blue Agate’s three cubs.

“You got to get inside Sharky’s tight pussy though and it’s rare any of us get that!” Gina snapped.

“CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!” Jasper roared. She turned her head and looked around. Her gaze settled on Chip. “You, Raspberry Amethyst. C’mere. You’re nice and quiet. You can have me, make your annoying sisters jealous.”

“You want me?” Chip asked to be sure. 

“Did I stutter? Get over here and fuck me already!”

“My name is Chip.”

“I don’t care what your name is; I just want you inside me!”

The other Quartz started laughing uproariously. Sharky started pounding the wall with her fists, howling. Jasper growled. She started rubbing her hard tentacle against Skinny’s legs, trying to get the smaller Jasper to open up. Even Carnelian was laughing as she sucked on Ellie’s milk-filled nipples while Amethyst continued to ride her.

Chip phased her uniform off and wrapped her arms around Jasper to take Jayne’s place and knead her breasts while she lined herself up. “Your titties are so soft and squeezable, how do you do that? Mine are so hard and sore and hot since I had a baby cub, and you’ve got cubs too,” the Raspberry Amethyst said.

“I’ll tell you later if you stop stalling and get in my pussy!” Jasper snarled. Skinny yelped as her much larger partner slipped the tip inside her. The tall Jasper focused herself on shapeshifting enough to be able to hold the other as the tentacle slid in.

Chip pushed in to the hilt in one thrust, feeling the orange gem’s vaginal walls twitch and squeeze her. She had been inside Jaspers many times, she would have sex with Skinny and the others quite frequently, but this was new. Jasper was bigger than any of them, and she was warm and wet and tight even though she had cubs just like almost all of the quartz. She began to thrust away, pulling completely out and slamming back in. Jasper moaned and forced herself deeper into Skinny.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. Like that, Raspberry Amethyst. Get it good and deep…” Jasper began.

…only to be interrupted by the joyous simultaneous screams of Ellie and Amethyst coming together. Carnelian looked real pleased with herself too, because though it was barely noticeable, Ellie had two fingers inside the little red gem at the same time.

“Mmm…can’t beat a nice hot helping of Amethyst cream, any way you take it,” Amethyst said, patting her swollen belly. 

“Aw, M. You look like you’re gonna have cubs,” Jayne said.

“If I could, I definitely would’ve by now, the number of times I’ve been boned by you guys,” Amethyst said.

“Can I have a turn? 4AXA and Avery won’t let me have any fun. I’ll let you fill up my snug purple cub hole,” Jayne pleaded.

“Just give me a chance to rest and get my energy back, then I’ll get in you.”

“Ooh, that’s a rare treat. Jayne is like Sharky. She believes it’s better to give than receive,” Beatrice said.

“But for you, I’ll make an exception,” Jayne said, shapeshifting a wet purple slit just tight enough to hug Amethyst’s rod.

Jasper stopped paying attention and focused back on the other Amethyst inside of her and pounding away at the smaller Jasper in front of her with abandon. Skinny had a noticeable bulge in her belly when Jasper would go inside, but she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved every moment.

Chip was whining. She was close; she had already knotted inside Jasper. She wanted to last longer but she always had problems with it. The other Amethysts would sometimes make fun of her for it. She’d take forever to come when she had female parts and too early with male. She had a bad feeling Jasper would not be happy if she finished already.

“What’s your problem, Raspberry Amethyst?” Jasper asked when she felt her slow down.

“I’m close…” Chip whimpered. 

“Pathetic. You’ve only been in me five minutes and you’re already on edge. I should make you go suffer somewhere else while I have a better Amethyst in me, but you knotted, stupid beast. I didn’t give you permission to do that either.”

“I don’t think she can help it Jaspy. I bet your pussy feels just that good,” Sharky said.

“Your pussy feels good, Baby Amethyst,” Jasper said, “but this little Jasper is even better. She’s gonna be gaping when I’m done with her.”

“Your cock fills me so perfectly!” Skinny cried out in orgasm. Jasper growled and just went faster.

“When you think you’ll be back in heat? You’d be a good carrier for my cubs,” Jasper growled.

“But I want to have your cubs!” Sharky protested.

“A sire can mate with as many gems as she wants,” Gina reminded her.

“Sharky, you’re not worthy to carry my cubs! I already told you that; I’m not going to change my mind! Scrawny here is at least a Jasper. I don’t want a bunch of Amethyst cubs, it’s bad enough I had a chance to have Lapises, I’m happy Tiger and Fang turned out Jaspers.”

“It's Skinny, and it will be a while before I’m receptive again; it hasn’t been too long since my last cycle. And I already promised Carnie I’d have her cubs first,” Skinny said.

“It’ll be fun, since we’re both gonna see if we can each get knocked by the other,” Carnelian added.

“It’s certainly possible. I conceived my Amecub twins at the same time Kayla and I made our Jaspcub,” Cat said.

“You wouldn’t be a terrible carrier either,” Jasper told her. “A fellow Beta, yes. We usually have more than one egg. You’ve already got twins; maybe you’ll have three or four next time. I need an army of cubs, starting with the two I carried.”

“Cream only had one,” Kayla said. 

“A fusion. Might as well be two cubs. Carnelian had two, and last time I had three unfertilized eggs in me,” Skinny said. “I’m gonna come again, please let me finish 4AXA…”

“Okay Jayne, on your knees,” Amethyst said, shifting a thick cock and stroking it to full hardness. The larger Amethyst got in position.

“Hey, let’s spit-roast her!” Carnie exclaimed, getting in front of Jayne and shifting in her own quartz tentacle. 

“That’s a great idea!” Amethyst cried.

Chip was whimpering. She couldn’t believe she had lasted this long, but she was seconds away from losing it. Jasper was beyond tight, she was close too but she didn’t want to let go yet, she wanted to prove she could outlast any other gem. Like everything it was a competition to her.

“I can’t go on!” Chip cried, flooding Jasper’s womb with her hot essence. The orange gem purred at the feeling, before regaining her composure and continuing to pound Skinny, who followed suit once again just seconds later.

“Pathetic quartzes, I can’t even get off with you,” the giant Jasper growled.

“I saw that Jaspy. You enjoyed when Chippy creamed you,” Sharky said.

“You’d know what I enjoy, Baby Amethyst.”

“I’m stuck…” the Raspberry Amethyst whined.

“You just need a bigger Amethyst than Chip to satisfy you. Though I’m no Jayne or Sharky, I’m a fine specimen of quartz myself,” Gina said.

“Oh, Chippy is plenty big. I would know,” Skinny said, Jasper releasing her.

“Just relax Chip. Breathe deep, I know we don’t need to but it will help you,” Sharky said.

“Get her out of me!” Jasper yelled.

“We’re trying. Don’t yell at her, you demanded this.”

“She didn’t have permission to knot!”

“I can’t help it. If I feel good, it just happens,” Chip said.

“Chip, calm down, just focus on breathing and don’t listen to her. That’s good, keep doing that until the swelling goes down,” Sharky said calmly.

It didn’t take much longer for Chip to be able to pull out. She ran off to the Rose Quartz room in shame, likely to play with her cub until she felt better.

“Maybe I should go with her, can’t get any action out here and I haven’t held Hexa all day,” Sharky muttered.

Jasper looked over the quartzes, trying to figure out which one was next. There had to be someone, anyone out of them that could actually satisfy her. Even if it was going to end up being one of the runts…

After all, Amethyst always knew darn well what she was doing.


	8. Chip's Problem (Chip x 8XJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda made me sad about the cub...I don't know why I wrote that. But don't worry, she turns out okay, I'll address it in a future story.

Chip sat on the beach away from everyone, her feet in the water. She groaned in discomfort. Her gem burned and her loins ached. Her fingers traced her belly, where she felt a hard round object. It was an Amethyst egg, and she didn’t know what she was going to do about it.

The Raspberry Amethyst didn’t know how this had happened. She thought it would take years for her to form an egg again. Quartzes were not fertile often, and she had a young cub already. Chip loved her cub, a little Amethyst that resembled her aptly named Raspberry (who some of the other Amethysts referred to as Razzles), but she didn’t know if she wanted another one at the moment. Sometime in the future, when Raspberry wasn’t so vulnerable and dependent on her, sure, but not right now. The other Quartz had been coming into heat on and off, especially since moving back to Earth, but none of the others had formed eggs and had any more cubs than they already had yet. Chip had separated from them as soon as she felt the egg, knowing they wouldn’t be able to control themselves as soon as they smelled her heat and would pursue her relentlessly until she gave in and mated with one of them. 

And she didn’t know where she was going to go. There was no place around that wouldn’t be populated mostly by gems. Many of them Quartzes, a number of them even other Amethysts. She needed to hide away for several weeks until she laid the unfertilized egg and could rejoin the Famethyst, but she had no idea where. She certainly couldn’t stay here forever; someone would find her sooner or later. Her scent was only going to get stronger and soon any gem with a nose within the area would be catching it.

Chip couldn’t take much more of this. The water wasn’t helping, and her gem was just heating up more. She phased her uniform off. She’d have to take care of this herself right now, not that it would relieve anything for more than a few minutes. Gems that formed eggs could be in heat for weeks.

XX

8XJ, or Jayne, knew there was a fertile Amethyst somewhere. She could smell Quartz heat, and she knew her own kind and she was hooked already. It was almost intoxicating to other gems of the same kind, and she had to find the source before another gem did. Her tentacle everted, and started to strain against her uniform. If she wasn’t likely to be seen, she’d go nude, but she couldn’t. There were children on the beach, though luckily not close enough to notice her problem, but would certainly notice if she decided to phase off her clothes.

“Earthen, sweet, with a hint of…raspberry? Chip?” the Amethyst asked herself, continuing to sniff at the air. “This would explain why she’s been so fidgety and edgy lately. Why didn’t she just say something? We would’ve helped her if she just asked.” Jayne followed her nose to a cove out of sight and stood behind a rock once she spotted the other Amethyst.

Chip was on her back, fingering herself furiously with one hand, kneading her right breast with the other. She was growling as she masturbated, knowing she’d only get so far alone. She had trouble getting off as it was even when she was with another gem, this was not going to work very well but it was the only thing she could think of doing and she was desperate for even a moment of relief. 

“Chippy, are you okay?” Jayne asked, going over to the other Amethyst.

Chip hissed at her, but she didn’t stop. “Go away Jayne. I came out here to be alone. I don’t want other gems around,” she snarled.

“You’re just in heat. I could help you with that, like we always do,” Jayne said.

“I don’t want to have another cub!” Chip snapped. She stopped masturbating and curled up in a ball against the rock wall. 

“Why would you have another cub?”

“I’ve got an egg,” Chip said softly.

“You’re kidding; it hasn’t been too long since you had Razzles. It’s supposed to still be a few years before any of us are expected to be able to carry eggs again,” Jayne said, crouching down next to the other Amethyst. “Sit up.” She stroked Chip’s belly, feeling. “Oh my stars, you’re right. That’s definitely an egg.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Chip said sadly. “I can’t take care of another cub with Raspberry so little! I know some of the Quartzes have two, and Holly Blue has three, but I couldn’t handle another one right now!”

“Is it fertilized yet?”

“No, but it will be. There’s no place I can go where there isn’t gems, and Homeworld has restricted the suppressant because they want gems to reproduce. And I can see that look in your eyes. You’re in heat too, but you can only be a sire right now so nobody cares. I’m honestly surprised you were the first one to come after me with all the quartz around. You would love nothing more than to throw me against the ground and have your way with me. Well, I’m not gonna stop you because I’d rather it were you than some other gem, but still…”

“While I would like to mate with you, you’d have to agree. I’m not going to rape you, in heat or not I’m not a monster,” Jayne said. “I could protect you from the other gems.”

“As I said, if I have to mate—and I do, this is fucking miserable—I’d rather it were with someone I trust, like you, than some gem I don’t know who just likes the way I smell. I need help, and as much as I don’t want another cub, I think that’s the only option at this point. Please, Jayne, you’re my friend. I can’t take care of this myself, and I’m gonna be in heat and miserable and vulnerable to other gems for weeks if I don’t get pregnant right now,” Chip said.

“There are options. You could always dispose of the egg before it hatches,” Jayne said.

“Dispose of it? You mean like an abortion? Shatter a helpless little Amethyst that didn’t do anything wrong and just wants love? WHAT THE DIAMONDS IS WRONG WITH YOU 8XJ?!” Chip exploded. “I’d never even think of killing my own cub, even though I can’t take care of it like Raspberry! You’re sick; I should just go and ask one of the other Amethysts to help me. Maybe Sharky or Ellie, they’re good gems. Or 8XM, we all like her and she’s all sire.”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. What about the Hatchery? You could leave the egg there and when the gemling hatches the gems that work there could put her up for adoption. I’m sure some lonely Amethyst would come along and adopt her and love her like she needs,” Jayne suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Won’t even have to be an Amethyst that adopts her. Anyone that loves my cub can have her,” Chip said sadly. The thought of abandoning her cub hurt, but she knew it had to be done. There were more than enough cubs at the place in town the Amethysts had claimed and they knew it. There just wasn’t room at the time. They’d have to build an addition before there’d be room for anyone else to have any.

“This is so awesome. We’re going to make a cub. This will be cub number three for me. Sharky is gonna be so jealous. Another Amethyst, a pureblood Amethyst at that unlike Prima and Betta. Not bad. Too bad we won’t be able to keep her,” Jayne said. Prima and Betta were her twin Amethyst cubs, carried by a Jasper called Cat. “Honestly though, I’m surprised you don’t have more cubs already. You’ve certainly been with enough gems; I’d think you would’ve sired a few by now.”

“I can’t sire. I’m all carrier. Kind of the opposite of M,” Chip said.

“Wow, a Prime Amethyst that can’t sire. That’s certainly different alright. I’d expect it out of one of the Betas, but we’re better built than they were. Well, that explains the early egg, but your… gemitals… they’re huge. You’re almost as big as Sharky,” Jayne said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t help. I looked into it for the reason you just said, with me not siring any gemlings despite being as big and sexually active as the lot of you. The medical gem I saw says I don’t have live sperm. It’s fine, means I won’t sire any unwanted cubs. I just have to carry them,” Chip said. “Speaking of, we gonna do this or not?”

Jayne phased off her uniform. “This is kinda weird. I mean, doing it out here. We’ve only ever done it on the station or back at the house,” she said.

“Nobody comes out here, not even that weird little kid we see in town sometimes. I scouted it out before I decided to hide out here.” Chip said, rolling onto her back and stretching out. “Oh my, Jayne. I almost forget what a nice big sexy stud you are.”

Jayne pinned her to the ground. “Yeah. The other Amegirls can’t get enough of me. Delia keeps begging me to sleep with her again,” she said. Delia was what they called 7XD, one of the other Amethysts.

“Amegirls?”

“Sharky’s word. She called us that when we were in with Holly Blue, you know, when Beatrice knocked that stupid Agate up. It’s just her word for our collective, like how M calls us Famethyst and gave us all names. It’s kinda weird to be Jayne instead of Amethyst Facet Five Cut 8XJ, but I do like it,” the larger Amethyst said.

“Please, no more talk. I can’t take it anymore. Do your job and sire my cub,” Chip moaned.

“Okay. Let’s see. Maybe I can do this…” Jayne said, moving back and spreading Chip’s legs. She ran her tongue across the Raspberry Amethyst’s folds. They were searing hot and glistening with arousal. Jayne gave a long lap across the other gem’s gushing hole. Chip purred and trilled. She was so sensitive. “Aw, Chippy, you’re just so cute and sweet. We’re gonna have an adorable little cub, whoever takes her is going to be so lucky,” Jayne said between licks.

“I just hope she doesn’t hate me for giving her up,” Chip said. “Ah! Do that again!”

Jayne kept licking, loving the taste. She rubbed at the other Amethyst’s clit at the same time. Her tentacle ached, longing to be sheathed inside Chip’s hot yielding pussy, but she wanted the other gem to come first. It wasn’t always such an easy thing to do with Chip.

“You need help too,” Chip said.

Jayne looked up. “This is about you, Chippy. You need release. I can wait,” she said, and started flicking her tongue in and out of her.

“Mmm…” Chip moaned. “If you could stick it in and give it a good long lick…yeah, like that. Ooh, that’s the spot, right there. Get it in there deeper, c’mon baby, I need this!”

It was working. Chip was starting to tighten, and her gem heated up even more. She always hated how long it took her to get off, but with Jayne knowing just what to do she would be there sooner than if she had been alone. There was a reason the rest of the Famethyst liked Jayne as a partner, despite the fact she wasn’t as big or strong as Sharky: she was talented. It wasn’t just any Amethyst that would be able to convince a large Jasper like Cat to carry her gemlings.

Chip pushed Jayne’s head against her and grabbed at her long hair. She purred ever louder, getting closer and closer by the moment. Jayne gave it all she had, even shapeshifting her tongue longer to tap at Chip’s cervix. She lapped at the sweet spot, making Chip whimper. The other Amethyst was close, Jayne smiled to herself. She knew just how much it took to get Chip off.

After a few more minutes, it actually happened. Chip came screaming, Jayne very pleased with herself. Maybe it was her heat making her more sensitive, but Jayne hoped it was because she was just that good. She licked up the Raspberry Amethyst’s sweet nectar, Chip panting and coming down, letting go of Jayne in the middle of it.

“A few minutes of relief…not gonna be enough,” Chip moaned.

“Hang on, gorgeous. I’ll be with you in a minute,” Jayne said. “Get on your hands and knees, will make it easier for me, especially when I knot.”

Chip got into position, and turned her head to give her partner a longing look. “Please just get on with it, I’m hurting,” she said.

“I know, and I will, just shapeshifting it just right. This will make it better for the both of us,” Jayne said. “Alright, I think this will work. Just stay still and let me do my thing.”

The larger Amethyst grabbed her partner’s hips and rubbed her fully hard, ridged, foot-long tentacle against her hole. Chip whined, she could hardly handle any more teasing. She couldn’t take any more, or it was possible she’d crack. 

“You’ll be okay, Chippy, I’m going in,” Jayne said, sliding in slowly and fully, hilting her thick tentacle inside the Raspberry Amethyst.

“That’s nice, just what I need,” Chip purred. “Please don’t hold back. Breed me!” 

“I’m going to,” Jayne growled, sliding back out fully before plunging back inside. Chip cried out happily. Jayne grinned and started moving, her own heat guiding her. Filling Chip over and over, her ridges rubbing against the Raspberry Amethyst’s inner walls pleasingly. “STARS, you feel good. Yeah, you like this. You’re my little slut, arncha? Yeah, you are. You love being fucked by a big stud like me. Mmm…”

“Yesssss…go harder!”

“Just you wait, the knot is starting to form!”

Chip could hardly wait. She had mated with any number of gems, often acting as a female, and had been knotted numerous times. It was always a pleasurable experience. This wasn’t even her first time being knotted by Jayne, but she still loved it.

“I need it Jayne. I need to feel your big throbbing knot push its way deep into my twitching Amethyst canal!” Chip screamed.

“Here we go. Mmm…you squeeze me so tight. You like this, yeah. I can tell. There it is, do you feel it?”

“Ahh…” Chip moaned as Jayne squeezed her hard knot inside. This was almost as good as the first time she had been bred, attempting with Sharky, a Jasper called Cream, and Celia (Amethyst 7XC, who actually sired Raspberry). Jayne was her friend, and she knew just how to please her. “C’mon, Jayne. I need your seed! Fertilize me!”

“Soon enough, babe. Just enjoy me. Poor overheated Chippy…gonna have my baby cub,” Jayne purred. She was enjoying this very much herself. Being buried inside Chip, the other Amethyst squeezing her tight, pushing her to the razors edge of ecstasy, it was almost too much. Chip was tightening ever more; she was clearly on edge too. Once was a hard thing to achieve for the Raspberry Amethyst…twice was almost unheard of. Yeah, Jayne was incredibly pleased with that.

Jayne finished first, firing rope after hot rope of her hot thick fertile Amethyst seed. Filling Chip completely up, forcing the Raspberry Amethyst over the edge too. Chip howled, not caring if everyone on the beach heard. If they hadn’t already, true to their rambunctious nature neither Quartz had been quiet at all. 

Chip’s arms gave out and she landed face first in the sand, Jayne still lodged inside her and on top of her.

“Oh man, sorry. I hope I didn’t smash the egg inside ya,” Jayne said, trying to pull out.

“She’s fine, she’s an Amethyst…just if you could maybe help me roll onto my side here, then we can cuddle until you can pull out,” Chip said. Jayne helped her roll them both onto their side and laid there, stroking her

“I’ll cuddle with you even after. And more than that: if you need to breed again, I can do that. I’ll even help you with the cub, if you change your mind and decide to keep her,” Jayne said.

“You’re a good stud, I’m sure I’ll conceive. But…we could do it again just for fun when I’ve recovered,” Chip said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere soon.”

“I’ll protect you, I promise.”


End file.
